


Chiquitita

by talkingtothesky



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Maria catches Sarah Jane singing along to the radio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted on LJ [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/655991.html).
> 
> Title from ABBA.

Maria lets herself in with the key from under the flowerpot. She makes her way into the kitchen, becoming aware that there’s a familiar voice singing along to an ABBA song on the radio. Maria tries not to giggle; Sarah Jane’s occupied with the washing up and the music, oblivious to company. She’s also seemingly unaware of the subtle sway of her hips in time to the beat, while Maria finds herself transfixed... _No, don’t go there._ Maria chastises herself for what must be the hundredth time at least.

 

When the song ends, Sarah Jane glances over her shoulder. Maria tries not to blush and fails miserably. Sarah Jane jumps and nearly drops a plate. She puts it down carefully and shuts off the tap, turning around to dry her hands and mute the radio, a guilty look on her face. Maria eventually regains her voice and promises “Don’t worry, I won’t ask.” Then she grins, because it is funny, after all.

 

Sarah Jane returns the grin, sheepish. “What are you doing up so early, then?”

 

Maria shrugs. “Oh, no reason.” But when Sarah Jane looks at her expectantly she reluctantly adds “Couldn’t sleep. School stuff.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Maria hesitates. There is no homework crisis, nothing going on at school. She’d just woken up and felt the need to be here, for no reason at all. “Nah, it’s fine.”

 

“Sure?”

 

Maria nods emphatically.

 

“Okay then! Shall we see what Mr Smith has in store for us today?”

 

“Yes, please!”


End file.
